Les vies de Melody Pond
by Tcheu
Summary: Melody. La fille aux multiples visages, aux multiples identités. Mais comment tout ça a-t-il commencé? Comment le bébé enlevé à Demon's Run est-il devenu l'extravagante River Song? Pour le savoir, il faut remonter jusque dans la Floride des années 60, à l'orphelinat de Graystark Hall. Histoire en cours, nombre de chapitres indéfini pour le moment. Rating T au cas où.
1. Prologue

En cette nuit de Décembre 1967, l'air était glacial. Quelques flocons venaient se perdre lentement sur le sol gelé de la petite ville de Hastings, en Floride. Quelques heures auparavant, un lourd brouillard s'était abattu sur la région, et les plus superstitieux sentaient comme quelque chose de changé dans l'air, comme si quelques chose de terrifiant était sur le point de se produire. Mais ce n'était que des superstitions.

Seule dans son petit bureau de l'orphelinat de Graystark Hall, Miss Kovarian était plongée dans des montagnes interminables de paperasse. Elle posa son stylo et s'accorda une pause, la tête dans les mains, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Quand elle avait repris l'orphelinat vingt ans plus tôt, au sortir de la guerre, elle était encore jeune et pleine d'espoir. Elle-même issue d'une famille pauvre décimée par la variole dans les années 30, elle avait survécu seule, dans les rues, pendant quelques années et avait fini par trouver sa voie : personne ne devait vivre les années de misère qu'elle avait elle-même vécu. Elle voulait donner une chance, la chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu, à tous ces enfants livrés à eux même qui n'auraient pas forcément sa force pour s'en sortir seuls. C'est pourquoi à l'aube de ses vingt-et-un ans, elle avait insisté pour rejoindre l'orphelinat en tant qu'aide-soignante, sans même demander de salaire, et avait fini par en prendre la direction après quelques mois à peine, sa force de caractère et sa volonté ayant très rapidement fait leurs preuves.

Mais aujourd'hui, vingt ans plus tard, le rêve était bien loin derrière elle. Au fil du temps, les volontaires s'étaient faits plus rares, et le gouvernement avait fini par délaisser l'établissement au profit de structures plus grosses et moins isolées. Les financements avaient définitivement stoppé en 1965, forçant Miss Kovarian à refuser tout hébergement à de nouveaux enfants et à trouver au plus vite des familles ou d'autres établissements pour ceux qui étaient encore là. Elle avait réussi à tenir tant bien que mal pendant deux ans, mais à présent, elle devait se résigner à abandonner. C'était comme si toute sa vie s'effaçait en un claquement de doigts elle ressentait l'injustice de cette situation comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, comme si sa malchance avait finalement réussi à la rattraper.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur un des nombreux formulaires qu'il lui restait à remplir avant de quitter son poste. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire à présent ? Elle n'avait connu que cette vie, et à quarante ans passés, tout recommencer lui semblait un défi insurmontable.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand le docteur Renfrew entra dans son bureau. Il était le seul à être resté jusqu'au bout aux côtés de Miss Kovarian. Il avait été un mentor, un ami, un confident. Il avait porté l'orphelinat à bout de bras dans les moments les plus difficiles avec autant de ferveur que son amie pendant toutes ces années.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir » dit-il simplement d'une voix triste.

« Je sais. Tu vas me manquer. Et je te serai à jamais reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et pour l'orphelinat » répondit-elle en sentant de nouvelles larmes monter à ses yeux.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et s'approcha de lui, sans trop savoir si elle devait lui serrer la main ou le serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Mais soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. En l'espace d'un clignement de cils, le docteur Renfrew était à présent assis dans le fauteuil au coin du bureau, lisant paisiblement un gros livre de médecine, et elle s'entendit dire « Tu penseras à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants demain, j'aurai à faire avec les Williams ». Il acquiesça en souriant, se leva et lança joyeusement un « à demain ! » avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Miss Kovarian se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, son esprit tentant de reconstituer la scène, sans y parvenir. Même les souvenirs de ces dernières années étaient floues, et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Deux pensées se battaient dans sa tête. Dans l'une, elle était sur le point de fermer l'orphelinat en faillite, mais dans l'autre, tout fonctionnait très bien et ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres, à vivre son rêve et à aider les enfants. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda la grande horloge accrochée derrière son bureau. Il était tard. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettrait les idées en place.

Elle quitta à son tour son bureau, se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, et s'écroula sur son lit dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ce premier chapitre est en fait une sorte de sequel au prologue, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

* * *

Quand Miss Kovarian se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà presque midi. Pestant contre elle-même de ne s'être pas réveillée plus tôt, elle s'empressa de changer de vêtements et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle poussa un cri de stupeur. Son œil droit était recouvert par une sorte capsule en argent. Et plus étrange encore, un homme mystérieux sans visage, vêtu d'un costume à cravate, se tenait derrière elle, immobile, laissant échapper un faible écho de ce qui semblait être sa bouche.

A nouveau, tout se mélangea dans son esprit. Des souvenirs nouveaux s'ajoutaient à sa mémoire, comme si elle réalisait soudain que tous ses rêves étaient réels depuis le début. Comme si elle avait vécu une deuxième vie en parallèle, et que ces deux lignes de vie commençaient à se brouiller et s'entremêler dans un chaos d'images confuses. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour chasser le reflet dans le miroir, mais la créature était toujours là. Miss Kovarian se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Nous sommes le silence. » siffla la créature d'une voix métallique.

« Je sais » répondit simplement la femme. Ses propres paroles la surprirent. Connaissait-elle vraiment cette... _chose _? L'affirmative et la négative se battaient en duel dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le vrai du faux. D'ailleurs, y avait-il réellement un vrai et un faux ?

Elle resta silencieuse. La créature reprit :

« Vous aiderez le silence, car le silence vous a aidé. »

Miss Kovarian voyait à présent défiler d'anciens souvenirs profondément enfouis dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait du Silence guidant ses pas hésitants de petite orpheline, trente ans auparavant. Elle se souvenait de tous ces coups de chance qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Ces coups de chance qui n'étaient autres que l'œuvre du Silence.

« Vous avez survécu grâce au Silence. Le Silence est partout, toujours. Vous aiderez le Silence. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, après tout...

C'est à cet instant précis que quelque chose se brisa en elle. Les années de manipulation de sa mémoire par le Silence portaient enfin leurs fruits.

Miss Kovarian sourit. Son regard changea, animé par une étincelle de folie. Elle appartenait à un destin plus grand, elle l'avait toujours su. Toutes ces années avaient bien un sens. Un rire glaçant s'éleva de sa gorge, incontrôlable, dément.

« J'aiderai le silence » dit-elle finalement.

On frappa à sa porte. Elle sursauta, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, elle alla l'ouvrir.

Le docteur Renfrew leva un sourcil en voyant la capsule argentée sur son œil mais ne dit rien. Il semblait avoir changé lui aussi. Son regard était vide et ses gestes, désordonnés.

« On nous a amené la petite fille » dit-il.

« On ? Qui ça, ''on'' ? » Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Je ne me souviens plus. »

Miss Kovarian descendit accueillir la petite fille, tandis que Renfrew resta là, hagard, les bras ballants.

La petite Melody attendait sagement au pied des marches, à la fois émerveillée et effrayée par le grand bâtiment sinistre qui s'étendait devant elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

Melody avait six ans. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de comment elle avait atterri à l'orphelinat de Graystark Hall. Elle y était maintenant depuis quelques semaines, et la seule chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à des souvenirs était les cauchemars qui agitaient ses nuits. Elle voyait des hommes sans visage, des moines encapuchonnés, et parfois même une femme effrayante avec une capsule brillante sur l'oeil... Mais elle était heureuse ici. Le docteur Renfrew s'occupait bien d'elle. Il était un peu bizarre, mais toujours très gentil.

La lumière du jour caressa son visage à travers les persiennes. C'était l'heure de se lever. Comme tous les jours, elle commença par se débarbouiller, puis passa de longues minutes à coiffer sa tignasse rousse. Elle descendit ensuite rejoindre le vieil homme pour le petit déjeuner. On était dimanche, et c'était son jour préféré, parce qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et comme tous les dimanches, son activité favorite était de se munir d'une boîte d'allumettes et d'un stock de bougies, et d'aller explorer les moindres recoins du grand bâtiment. Elle trouvait toujours une nouvelle salle, un nouveau sous-sol à inspecter. Cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de s'aventurer sous la petite trappe qu'elle avait aperçue tout au fond des cuisines. Parée de sa bougie allumée, elle souleva la planche de bois et se glissa en-dessous.

Le soleil était descendu à l'horizon, c'était l'heure de se coucher. Dans sa chambre, Melody souffla la bougie et s'endormit.

Après un sommeil toujours aussi agité, elle fut réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage à travers les persiennes. Mais elle était contente de se lever, car aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, et le dimanche, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se dépêcha de se coiffer et de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie du docteur Renfrew, puis, munie de bougies et d'une boîte d'allumettes, elle s'empressa de faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus : explorer les moindres recoins de l'orphelinat. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'emprunter la petite trappe tout au fond des cuisines. Parée de sa bougie allumée, elle souleva la planche de bois et se glissa en-dessous.

Chaque dimanche matin, Melody soulevait cette même trappe mystérieuse.

Chaque dimanche matin, elle disparaissait pendant toute une semaine, jusqu'au week-end suivant, sans en avoir la moindre idée, le moindre souvenir.

Chaque dimanche matin, la petite fille était guidée par le Silence vers ce sous-sol où elle passait la semaine en compagnie de Miss Kovarian, se transformant petit à petit en bombe à retardement pour le jour bientôt proche où elle devrait tuer le Docteur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Cette nuit là, Melody se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle entendit la grosse horloge du bureau sonner trois coups.

Elle se redressa en position assise et frotta ses yeux pour effacer les dernières images de la femme à l'œil masqué la regardant à travers la lucarne de sa porte. Ces derniers jours, ce rêve s'était fait de plus en plus persistant.

Tandis que ses yeux s'accoutumaient lentement à la pénombre, elle tendit l'oreille et perçut une voix qui semblait venir du bout du couloir, à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la voix du docteur Renfrew, mais celle d'une femme.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Cette voix lui paraissait désagréablement familière, et pire, elle semblait se rapprocher.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la petite fille se leva rapidement et se dissimula dans l'ombre de la grande armoire qui faisait l'angle de sa chambre.

Comme elle le craignait, sa porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'entrebâillement, se tenait la femme qui avait hanté les rêves de ses dernières nuits, accompagnée de ces étranges créatures sans visage qui avaient peuplé ces mêmes rêves. La femme tenait dans ses bras une lourde combinaison blanche avec un casque à vitre teintée.

« Melody ? » appela la femme d'une voix mielleuse en faisant un pas vers son lit.

Le cœur battant, la petite fille retint son souffle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'angle du mur.

« Melody? » répéta la femme sur un ton plus menaçant.

La petite fille avait l'impression que les battements incontrôlable de son cœur résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Merde ! Où est-elle ?! » entendit-elle la femme siffler entre ses dents. Elle tourna les talons, et la porte de la chambre grinça tandis que le faisceau lumineux que l'ouverture avait laissé apparaître rétrécit. Ils s'en allaient. Soulagée et incapable de retenir son souffle plus longtemps, Melody prit une profonde inspiration. La porte se rouvrit aussitôt avec fracas, la poignée heurtant violemment le mur.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la femme se tenait face à Melody, le regard sévère. La petite fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était piégée. Elle sentit des larmes monter tandis que la femme s'approchait lentement, lui tendant la combinaison.

« Non ! » cria la petite fille en étirant ses bras devant elle pour la repousser.

Sa main entra en contact avec l'épais tissu. A sa grande surprise, il était tiède. Et plus surprenant encore, le contact laissa une marque dorée, qui se répandit sur toute la surface de l'habit avant de disparaître.

Souriante, Miss Kovarian laissa la combinaison glisser hors de ses bras, mûe par une énergie invisible. Melody tenta de reculer, mais elle était toujours acculée au mur, et la carcasse vide continuait de se rapprocher.

« C'est bientôt fini, Melody » dit Miss Kovarian, un sourire démoniaque attaché aux lèvres.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la petite fille. Des souvenirs confus se mélangeaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver une échappatoire.

Son regard se posa sur l'une des créatures sans visage. Elle entendit le son lointain de la voix de Miss Kovarian, sans vraiment comprendre les mots qui étaient pourtant en train se graver dans son esprit : _« L'astronaute surgira et tuera le Docteur. »_


	5. Chapitre 4

Pardon pour la longue attente. J'ai plein de chapitres de prêts, il faut juste que je les tape. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain, mais c'est le seul qui n'est pas encore écrit. Please R&R!

* * *

La combinaison mouvante n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite fille. Elle ferma les yeux, les poings serrés, attendant courageusement que le cauchemar se termine enfin. Une minute passa, puis une autre, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle n'entendait plus la femme, la pièce était redevenue silencieuse, mise à part un cliquetis sourd très près de son visage.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était en effet seule, l'unique autre présence dans la pièce étant le scaphandre menaçant en face d'elle, qui avait cessé de se rapprocher mais semblait à présent en train de s'ouvrir.

Melody fit un pas de côté en longeant le mur. La carcasse tourna sur elle-même dans sa direction en grinçant, sans pour autant se rapprocher. Le cœur battant, la petite fille esquissa un second pas chassé. Toujours rien.

_« Bien »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Je peux peut-être m'enfuir. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne faut pas que la femme me rattrape »_.

Elle sentit soudain un matériau tiède et gluant se glisser autour de son poignet. Elle poussa un cri et perdit l'équilibre en essayant de reculer, tombant sur le dos entre son lit et le mur.

« Nooooon ! Ahhhh ! » gémit-elle en roulant sous le lit, l'espèce de tentacule mécanique toujours agrippée à son bras.

_« J'ai besoin d'aide ! »_ pensa-t-elle sans savoir quoi faire. Elle savait que crier ne lui servirait à rien, à part peut-être attirer l'attention de la femme effrayante, qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Et le docteur Renfrew... Qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Elle déglutit avec difficulté en songeant que son protecteur était peut-être captif ou pire, mort.

C'est alors que la voix d'un homme un peu confus s'éleva de nulle-part.

« Allô ? Ici le président Nixon. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Melody resta silencieuse. Devait-elle répondre ? A haute voix ? Cela pouvait-il _vraiment_ être le président ?

« Allô ? » répéta la voix.

La petite fille s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'emprise autour de son bras se resserra. Prise de panique, elle roula un peu plus loin sous le lit, se débattant difficilement contre cette poigne étonnamment puissante.

« Au secours... » gémit-elle d'une voix faible.

La voix se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Ici le président Nixon, qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vous à nouveau ? »

« Monsieur le Président ? » tenta-t-elle timidement.

« Oui, c'est le Président. »

« J'ai peur, monsieur le Président. J'ai peur de l'astronaute. »

« Un astronaute ? D'où appelles-tu ? Où es-tu ? _Qui_ es-tu ? »

« Jefferson Adams Hamilton » répondit-elle en se souvenant des panneaux qu'elle avait aperçu à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat lors de son arrivée.

« Jefferson, écoute-moi. »

La voix s'évanouit, laissant Melody à nouveau seule, si ce n'est que le scaphandre l'attirait à présent hors de sa cachette. Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain; aucun de ses coups de pieds, de griffe, de dents ne parvint à la défaire de l'emprise de la carcasse vide. Elle se fit happer, lentement, les longs tentacules s'enroulant peu à peu tout autour de son corps, finissant par l'envelopper complètement. Tout devint flou tandis que l'habitacle se refermait sur elle, et dans un dernier cri étouffé, elle perdit connaissance.


	6. chapitre 5

_**Ahhhhhh, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente! Je me suis mise à écrire d'autres fictions (en anglais) et ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais ça me permet aussi de pas avoir trop la tête dans le guidon et de switcher entre chacune des fics pour mieux écrire. **_

_**Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Enveloppée dans une brume dense confortable pareille à du coton, Melody fit un pas en avant, incertaine. Le sol sous ses pieds était doux, chaud et moelleux, semblable au brouillard tout autour d'elle, mais apparemment suffisamment solide pour supporter son poids. Ne savant où aller, elle continua simplement à avancer tout droit. Elle finirait bien par arriver quelque part.  
Un visage spectral apparut devant elle, puis un second, et bientôt, elle fut entourée de centaines de ces mêmes créatures qui avaient si souvent tourmenté ses nuits . Mais cette fois, elle se sentait sereine. Elle continua d'avancer en compagnie de son cortège fantomatique, celui-ci lui ouvrant petit à petit la voie.

_« L'astronaute surgira et tuera le Docteur. »_

Cette phrase lui revint à l'esprit dans un flash, et elle se sentit submergée par la panique. Elle se souvint de la carcasse, en train de la happer, et puis tout était devenu noir. Elle devait s'enfuir. Oubliant totalement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se mit à appeler à l'aide. La voix de l'homme se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

« Allô ? Ici le Président Nixon. »

« Il est là ! Le cosmonaute est là ! Il va m'attraper ! Il va me dévorer ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Monsieur le Président ? Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, aidez moi ! » implora-t-elle.

« Jefferson, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'envoie mes meilleurs hommes. »

Une fois de plus, le silence se fit. Elle reprit conscience de là où elle se trouvait. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Les créatures était toujours autour d'elle, mais elles semblaient être agitées, échangeant des des vrombissements métalliques par ce qui semblait être leur bouche – ou plutôt leur _absence_ de bouche.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix au loin. C'était différent de la voix du Président. Alors que la voix de celui-ci semblait lointaine, comme dans le combiné d'un téléphone, ces voix-là semblaient se rapprocher d'elle dans la réalité. Elle pouvait discerner trois hommes dont l'un parlait très vite, et deux femmes. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit en entendant ces deux dernières. Quelques chose lui semblait familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Le brouillard autour d'elle se dissipa, et elle réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien prisonnière du scaphandre.

Elle resta dans la pénombre, tandis que le groupe continuait à remuer la poussière à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, un coup de feu résonna, et quelques instants plus tard, elle vit passer le professeur Renfrew, qui ne la remarqua pas. Incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, elle sortit lentement de sa cachette, et suivit les voix. Dans l'obscurité devant elle, elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'homme à la parole rapide et une femme rousse. Elle ouvrit son casque et appela à l'aide.

Elle les entendit crier quelque chose, comme au ralenti, et un second coup de feu résonna. Tout devint flou à nouveau, et elle perdit connaissance.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle réalisa qu'elle avait bougé. Elle était allongée les bras en croix sur une sorte d'établi, la combinaison éventrée autour d'elle, reliée a des sortes de tuyaux émettant des gargouillis. Le scaphandre semblait être en train de se réparer. Saisissant sa chance, elle grimpa hors de celui-ci, et s'enfuit sans se retourner.


End file.
